1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination switch lock and more particularly a combination switch lock which can be used in a motor vehicle ignition system.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore key-operated ignition switches were the most common method for preventing the unauthorized use of a motor vehicle. Theoretically, only those individuals authorized to use the motor vehicle would have access to the ignition keys. Unfortunately, the ignition keys are often taken by unauthorized persons, or left in the ignition switch when the motor vehicle engine is turned off and the motor vehicle left unattended. Unauthorized persons are then provided a means by which they may use the motor vehicle.
It is toward the elimination of this problem that this invention is directed.